Despedida
by Little Damn Girl2
Summary: Hinata se despierta en la mañana y la tristeza puede respirarse, sentirse y escucharse. Cuando Sasuke entra en la habitación con una taza de café en las manos, ella sabe que todo ha terminado para siempre. AU, Sasuhina, One-shot.


_Disclaimer_: Nada es mío, no me interesa apropiármelo. Tampoco busco lucrar con esto, simplemente, recibir reviews! :D

* * *

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø __Despedida __°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø_

Es otoño y la suave y fría brisa que se cuela por la ventana, junto con los primeros rayos del sol del día, puede confirmarlo. Afuera, en la calle, las hojas, que se han puesto su mejor traje entre los colores marrón y anaranjado, pasando por el burdeo, danzan al compás de la estación, y la nostalgia puede respirarse.

Hinata no sabe si el mundo se ha puesto en contra suya otra vez —durante toda su vida el destino le ha dejado en claro que ella no merece ser feliz— o si solo le está ayudando a terminar con todo de una vez. La atmósfera, después de todo, es parte importante en una conversación.

Ella está acostada aún, entre esas sábanas negras que la hacen ver más pálida de lo que en verdad es, y, que a la vez, hacen juego con esa pajarera oscura —sí, nada podría describirlo mejor— que tiene por cabello. Nunca, desde que tiene memoria, ha podido dejarla a su gusto, porque simplemente es un desastre de pelo, y como hay cosas infinitamente más urgentes que atender en su insípida vida, nunca le ha prestado mayor atención. Y Hinata está ahí, tumbada, respirando con un nudo en la garganta, y pensando en que tal vez si su cabello hubiera sido castaño y ondulado, su vida habría sido un poco más amigable.

En un momento incierto que queda suspendido en la infinidad del tiempo, ella decide sentarse. Y, oh, como cuesta realizar cada pequeña acción cuando sabe que desde este día nada más tendrá sentido, que nada volverá a ser lo mismo… Quizá es mejor volver a dormir y nunca, nunca, nunca volver a abrir los ojos y enfrentarlos a todos, porque puede parecer tan simple, tan común, y lo es, y no lo es, y todo se complica a la potencia de mil, y aunque ella nunca ha sido buena con los números sabe que el resultado es tan estratosférico que su corazón —que ha pasado por tanto, tanto, y ya no busca razones del por qué a sufrir y lo asume como su propio karma— quiere detenerse ya. ¿Existir para derramar lágrimas o no existir? Todavía es temprano como para comenzar a pensar en ese debate que siempre termina en un punto muerto.

Hinata aprieta las mantas, y sus nudillos son ahora de color papel. Se sienta y a su derecha está el despertador cuadrado, reposando en la mesilla de noche, mostrando la hora: siete y quince. Está retrasada y no le importa. Quiere que los minutos se devuelvan uno por uno, y echarse una siesta dentro de sus horas ya dormidas. Larga, sin pesadillas, sin desvelos, sin la almohada húmeda por las lágrimas. Quiere calor y unos brazos que la acunen y le aseguren que tanta miseria en la vida es por algo, que algo mejor está esperando por ella, que duerma, que duerma, que duerma…

Pero Hinata está sentada y quiere llorar. Siempre ha sido sentimental, y es tan odioso ser así, porque es una cualidad que no compatibiliza con su vida, y entonces llora, y sus ojos, que son blancos —sí, algo totalmente ilógico no siendo ella albina— parecen naturalmente hinchados y rojos. Ahora solo le queda creer que no se ve lo suficientemente patética como para deshonrar a su apellido —Hyugga, dueños de la empresa de servicio aéreo más exitosa de Oriente— incluso en asuntos de índole personal.

Y entonces, cuando está poniéndose de pie, la puerta de esa pequeña habitación se abre con lentitud, dejando ver a un hombre vestido únicamente con unos pantalones negros, y dos tazas de café en las manos. Una es completamente negra, y en la otra, de color blanco, resalta la leyenda "Don't worry, be happy".

Y ambos se quedan mirando, y el ambiente es tan, tan pesado, que Hinata se olvida de todo excepto de que lanzarse por la ventana, en realidad no es una idea muy descabellada.

La mirada de Sasuke —que así se llama, se obliga a recordar ella— es oscura y limpia, sin ninguna expresión en especial, porque así es él, cero sentimientos a demostrar. Los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha —ah, vale, ya se acordó de todo otra vez— la siguen y ella quiere que sea así, aunque en verdad esté mal. Está mal, y por más que a ella le guste ser observada por él, por más que quiera perderse en todos los secretos que guardan los ojos negros de Sasuke, que la traspasan, la tocan, y desnudan cada una de sus penas con una suavidad extraña y masoquista, todo está mal. No pueden. No pueden. No pueden, y tienen que tomarle el peso a esas palabras de una vez y por todas.

—Deberías vestirte o vas a llegar tarde —dice Sasuke, con esa voz ronca que se acentúa en la mañana, antes de llevarse el primer sorbo de café a su boca.

—No me despertaste —reclama Hinata, mientras avanza hacia él, con la intención de quitarle de las manos lo que seguramente será todo lo que su estómago reciba en el día.

—Porque estabas durmiendo con ganas, Hinata.

—Ya. Gracias —Y, con delicadeza, toma la taza y bebe, bebe con ansias, como si la cafeína pudiera transformarla en una superheroína con la capacidad de llevar el peso de todo un linaje sobre sus hombros sin que esto parezca el fin del mundo.

Y el tiempo pasa, y ella fija sus ojos en la pared pintada de un azul frío, tratando de ignorar la presencia cercana de Sasuke.

—Hinata.

Y no, no quiere voltear a verlo, porque sabe que será la última vez, sabe que será triste, sabe que debieron separarse hace mucho, mucho tiempo, que ya no son un par de críos tratando de rebelarse contra el sistema como anarquistas, que ya no tienen ni quince, ni dieciséis, ni diecisiete, ni dieciocho, ni diecinueve, que ya tienen veinte joder, que el plazo se cumplió y que la magia —si es que puede llamársele magia— ya perdió su encanto. Que ella ya es una mujer y él ya es un hombre, que tienen que seguir con su vida separados, que simplemente los Hyugga y los Uchiha no se mezclan ni se revuelven porque el dinero está de por medio y ese es un tema tabú, que Hinata va a tener que hacerse responsable de los negocios de su padre por más que eso hunda su espíritu, que Sasuke hará lo mismo porque a su hermano Itachi se le ocurrió morirse en ese estúpido accidente en avión que misteriosamente era propiedad de los Hyugga, que todo se complicó más desde ese día…

"Ese cabrón se murió solo para terminar de cagarme la vida" decía Sasuke. "Lo mató mi familia." respondía Hinata. "Él se puso en las manos de sus enemigos viajando en una línea comercial" replicaba Sasuke, y la discusión siempre terminaba en noches enteras de hacer el amor, en medio de lágrimas, nostalgia y frustración.

Pero ya no. Ya no más.

—Hinata, mírame —exige Sasuke. Él nunca pide, porque es parte de su naturaleza, y eso a Hinata no le molesta. Su carácter es tan blando, que necesita saber que alguien que si se impone le secunda los pasos en falso que da en las arenas movedizas que es la vida.

Y entonces, ambos se miran otra vez, más largamente, más escrutadoramente, detallándose, para no olvidar, porque quizá en otras circunstancias, en otro país, con otros nombres, podrían haber estado juntos. Quizá.

Hinata no sabe en qué momento las tazas pasaron a un segundo plano y ni desde cuando Sasuke está cerca, solo tiene certeza de que él está y punto. Y, como veces contadas con los dedos de las manos, ella decide tomar la iniciativa y se acerca y lo abraza. Él tarda un poco en responder, pero lo hace, y la aprieta, y por primera vez desde que comenzó este funesto día, Hinata se siente mejor.

—Sasuke… —murmura ella.

—No. Cállate.

Y Hinata asiente para sí misma, y se pierde, se deshace y vuelve a la realidad en los brazos de Sasuke, que pasea sus manos por su espalda en una caricia eterna, lánguida, floja. Ella apoya su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de él y aprieta con su mano izquierda justo el lugar exacto en el que Sasuke debería tener el corazón. Justo ahí. Y un latido, dos, tres, rítmico, suave, vivo.

—Hoy. Solo hoy… —recuerda ella, con un hilo de voz. Sasuke detiene sus manos, y aprieta su cintura más de lo que podría considerarse agradable.

—Entonces —responde él, levantándole la cara con una mano—, no la cagues.

Y él la besa, la besa bien, con fuerza, con rabia, con deseo, con desprecio, con asco y con impotencia. La besa largo y tendido, succionándole el alma, robándole lo que le queda de voluntad, derribando todo lo que la hace ser ella. Hay lenguas, saliva, dientes, un gusto a café y la sombra de un sentimiento que podría ser amor, y Hinata entrega lo último que le queda por dar.

No sabe cómo, pero ha terminado contra pared, sin aliento, y con las piernas enredadas en el torso de Sasuke. Él la sostiene sin sostenerla, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran otra vez, al cortar el beso, el mundo ya ha perdido su brillo.

—Vas a llegar tarde —musita Sasuke. Hinata quiere llorar, pero no lo hará, por lo menos no ahora. Aprieta sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de él, y baja sus piernas, que le medio fallan cuando tocan el suelo.

—Tú vas a irte —dice Hinata.

—Sí.

—Era una promesa…

—Es una promesa —corrige él, tenso.

—Solo hasta hoy.

Se miran asintiéndose mutuamente. Hinata aguanta la respiración cuando Sasuke se aleja de ella, en busca de la ropa que le falta por ponerse. Los puños se le vuelven a cerrar con fuerza, ella vuelve a odiar al mundo…

Cuando Sasuke está listo, se planta otra vez frente a ella. Ambos tienen la determinación clavada en los ojos, y la duda incrustada en el corazón.

—Esta es la última vez, Hyugga.

—Ya lo sé, Uchiha.

—Fue un gusto conocerte.

—Igualmente. Espero que… espero que no nos veamos más.

—No vamos a hacerlo.

—Vale. Lárgate.

Sasuke pasa de ella. Hinata lo sigue solo hasta el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, en donde se apoya y se afirma, y él, él camina a través del pequeño departamento. Abre la puerta de salida, Hinata se muerde el labio.

Sasuke no da una última mirada atrás, da un portazo limpio que no alcanza a atrapar nada de su esencia. Hinata se deja resbalar y termina sentada en el piso, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, con una lágrima caliente recorriéndole la mejilla y la mirada vacía. Más vacía.

La brisa de otoño le acaricia el rostro y se burla de ella. No importa. Ya nada importa.

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø . °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø_

* * *

_Nota:_ Yo ya había publicado algo antes, con otra cuenta. Por un montón de enredos que ni yo entiendo, tuve que dejarla y crearme una nueva, pero solo le agregué un número al nombre antiguo. En fin. Ojalá que entiendan esta historia y que les guste :)


End file.
